1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bendable wiring board structured partly with a flexible substrate and to a method for manufacturing such a wiring board.
2. Discussion of the Background
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2004-319962, a flex-rigid wiring board is described where a flexible section and rigid sections are integrated by coating a resin sheet on both surfaces of rigid substrates. The photosensitive resin sheet forming the flexible section is removed by using a photolithographic technique. In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. H7-58424, a flex-rigid wiring board is described where an adhesive sheet and rigid material are laminated in that order on both surfaces of a flexible wiring board. Cover film is positioned on a conductive pattern (wiring layer) of the flexible wiring board. In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2005-244024, a flex-rigid wiring board having a bent flexible wiring board is described. The conductive pattern on the flexible wiring board is bent and coats rigid sections. In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2006-156502, a flex-rigid wiring board is described where a bent conductive pattern is arranged from a flexible section through rigid sections. In Japanese Patent Publication No. 4021472, a flex-rigid wiring board is described where a wiring pattern is positioned near the boundary between a rigid section and a flexible section.
The contents of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Nos. 2004-319962, H7-58424, 2005-244024 and 2006-156502, and Japanese Patent Publication No. 4021472 are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety in the present application.